out of the dark
by jedineutron22
Summary: I'm trying a new fandom, just the first chapter to see if I'm any good at this. the Flynn-Fletcher family moved away just before middle school. now during high school, Danville, including Isabella, will get a big surprise when someone moves into the house across the street. T because I'm paranoid. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, my last story didn't get many reviews so I'm trying a different fandom. This is chapter 1, if you like it and want more please review. If you criticize try to make it constructive. Thank you**

 **I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`nobody's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and a 16 year old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro had just gotten home from her morning shift at the coffee house, when she herd the house phone begin too ring.

"Mom the phone, never mind I got it" she called out as she approached the cordless phone, mounted on the wall.

"Garcia-Shapiro residence"

"Isabella?" asked an accented voice from over the phone.

"Ya, who is this"

"Ferb Fletcher" he said simply.

Isabella froze for just a second. She hadn't seen Ferb, or any of the Flynn-fletchers for that matter, since they moved to Seattle right before middle school started. "Wow, it's been awhile, how are you, what's up" she asked all at once,

Ferb merely chuckled, "yes it has been a long time, I'm good, we just moved back to Danville"

"Hey Ferb, not that I'm not glad to talk to you but, how did you get this number, we changed it since you guys moved"

"Oh um you know, friend of a friend" he replied

"That's really cool that you guys moved back" she said, not asking the question that she wanted to ask the most.

"Ya, he would have called but he's um, indisposed at the moment" Ferb said, picking up on her unspoken question

"Oh ok, so where do you guys live now are, are you close" she asked nervously

"Actually believe it or not, we got our old house back, right across the street."

Isabella ran over to the window facing the street and pulled open the curtains. Sure enough there sat a big moving truck in the driveway. Then she remembered the phone in her hands, "that's really awesome" she said, not knowing what else to say.

"Do you want to come over" Asked Ferb from out of nowhere.

"I don't know. Will he be there" she asked, she dreaded seeing her childhood crush again. She had been so heart broken when they moved and had taught herself to not think about him. She had to push all those emotions to the back of her mind. In a small corner of her mind, she would always love Phineas but she knew she had to move on after he moved.

Ferb's voice brought her back to the moment "actually he's not here and probably won't be until tonight.

"I guess I could come and we could catch up" she responded hesitantly

"Great" Ferb told her

"I'll be right over then, k bye" Isabella said and hung up the phone.

She called out to her mom upstairs "I'm going out, love you"

She heard "love you Isa" as she closed the door behind her.

As she came near the door of the house across the street, it opened and out stepped Lynda

"Hello Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, she said

"Isabella is that you, my look how much you've grown. Phineas isn't here but Ferb is in his room if you want to say hi. You remember where it is right?"

"Yes and thank you" Isabella said, glad that she didn't have to talk very much. Isabella headed inside and Lynda walked to the truck. Once inside Isabella noticed that the furniture was all in the living room but it wasn't organized. She dismissed this as she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to the boys' room.

As the door opened, Ferb was revealed. He had grown quite a bit. He was, as always, taller than her, had let his hair grow out and grown into his legs. He simply nodded a greeting to show that despite their conversation on the phone, he was still more a man of action.

The tall boy stepped aside to invite Isabella into the room. As she entered, the first think she noticed was that only half the room was occupied, or more specifically Ferb's side of the room. The other half didn't even have any boxes in it.

 **Now before anyone draws conclusions, this is not a ferbella fanfic. I detest those, there is no hint or sign or anything in the show that either one of them likes the other. Now if you like that pairing, please don't flame, just don't read this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading. Sorry about the terrible summery. Review if you want more.**

 **I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Isabella's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Despite being terribly nervous, I had to ask about Phineas and get it out of the way. "So, where is Phineas, you didn't say"

(Clears thought) "Well you didn't ask, but he is staying at our grandparents' cabin. He drove behind the moving truck and when weather got bad, he decided to stay there for the night." He said, "he should be here around ten tonight"

There was something that wasn't quite right, but I couldn't tell what. This was fallowed by a long silence. Suddenly I realized he was the last one to speak so it was up to me to break the silence

"So, um how was Seattle." I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was good, you know, rainy, but good." He said

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sorry I switch to third person here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"What about school" she said, trying to coax him out of his old habit.

"Good"

"What about you. How have you been" she tried again.

His eyes shifted slightly and she was starting to think that she had broken through when he said "good"

"Come on Ferb, it's been years. Talk to me."

"He's more of a man of action" came a heart piercingly familiar voice from the doorway behind her.

She slowly turned around but the image was more surprising then the voice. Where she expected to see her Phineas, she saw a young man with long hair covering his eyes. Where she expected to see his bright striped shirt and cargo pants, she saw a grey striped shirt with a black hoodie and dark blue jeans.

"Good to see you Isabela" he said with a small smile as he entered the room and walked to a desk, he then put down a set of keys and picked up the pair that was already sitting there. "wish I could stay and chat but I have some interviews" he said as he walked out the door, as if saying goodbye to someone he saw every day.

She turned back to Ferb, who had watched this all with his normal demeanor.

"He must have left the cabin early this morning" he simply said.

"Is he trying to get a job" she asked, referring to his interview comment

"No he means sniffing out all the hangout spots for one he likes, most likely a gym, close bye."

This slightly bothered Isabela, and before she knew what she was doing, her mouth opened and she voiced her thought. "What's wrong with the back yard, you know, under the tree?"

"Things have changed, that's actually one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

She knew immediately what he was talking about. "Phineas", it wasn't a question. It was an answer.

"Ya" then came another long silence.

It was during this second period of silence that Isabella realized what was wrong from the first silence. The room. It only had one bed in it, and it wasn't Phineas or Ferb's old bed. But the way Ferb's cloths were littered over it, it had to be his. "Were is Phineas' bed, come to think of it where is the rest of his stuff" only after she asked this did she realize how random she must have sounded.

Apparently Ferb thought she sounded rather random too, because he let out a soft laugh as he spoke, "he's going to be in Candace's old room, since she has a place of her own."

Something still felt off, but Isabella decided to let it go for now, "so you wanted to talk about change"

Ferb sighed, preparing for the prolonged use of his vocal cords, "yes and more to the point, Phineas. When we moved, it was like starting all over from scratch, it was hard on all of us but exceedingly so on Phineas, he started to invent less and less until he finally stopped, said he'd lost his inspiration. It took him to a dark place. He started shutting everyone out, starting with me. I later learned from somebody that he felt that without inventing he was worthless, like that's all he was." Ferb paused to clear his throat and let this sink in. after a moment he continued, " during freshman year I was home, sick in bed and Phineas was confronted by a rather large" Ferb paused, searching for the best word, "bully, and well lets just say Phineas came out of it with more bruises than the other guy. He was sent home early and I was the only one there. After extensive questioning, he opened up a little bit. The guy was picking on someone and Phineas got in the way, same old Phineas. After that he started acting weird and I was worried so I got on his computer. He had a tab open to the home page of the closest gym with the curser hovering over the word sparing. Like I said he began to open up but only to me, and even so it was months until he told me anything. He's been that way ever since."

Isabella sat quietly through Ferb's story which was concluded with a stretch of silence, until "that doesn't sound like Phineas" Isabella said in a whisper well she kept her eyes on the carpet between her and Ferb.

"Not the one you know, but every thing he has done or said has been driven by a fundamental core that is the Phineas that would sit under that tree with me in the summer." Ferb pointed out

Isabella said nothing, instead looked out the window at the tree Ferb was talking about, its leaves just as green as if it were still summer

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked as she continued to look out the window

"It's getting late" Ferb said and Isabella realized she could see the sun in the background out the window "tomorrow's Monday and I still have to finish unpacking, can we talk more after school tomorrow"

 **Sorry this took so long but I had to edit it a couple times, hopefully no one lost faith. If you did hopefully curiosity is strong enough. Thanks for reading**

 **-Jedineutron22**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers,

As you can tell I am taking a break from my other story. Any ways, I had an Idea for a story and was wondering if It sounds like something you would want to read so here is the description; phineas and ferb au. At a young age Isabella moved to New York, but she kept in contact with phineas. Now in high school she spends the summer with the Flynn Fletchers back in Danville. Camping and nature related shenanigans begin. Please leave a review with your answer.


End file.
